As data centers become more complicated, the utilization of floor space in the data center has become more critical. As a result, common bonding networks have been installed under raised floors. Raised floors are a cost effective and efficient solution for wire and cable management. In the under floor network a bond must be created between the floor pedestal and the common bonding network. The current bonding clamp typically used in under floor wiring systems includes a U-bolt with two threaded ends. The U-bolts are typically secured to floor pedestals by a clamp and various fasteners. The installation of this current bonding clamp, however, is often difficult and time consuming because the fasteners securing the U-bolt must be individually installed to enable the U-bolt to be installed around the floor pedestal. Additionally, to remove the clamp from the floor pedestal, the fasteners must be individually removed from the U-bolt before the clamp may be removed. Thus, it is desirable to provide a common bonding network clamp that creates a bond between the floor pedestal and the common bonding network and that is cost effective and easy to install.